


Каждому свое

by alisahansen



Series: Друг мой враг [5]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Нельзя дважды войти в ту же реку. Но можно вернуться на перекресток, где все изменилось, и пойти иным путем. Особенно когда есть, к кому возвращаться, и с кем делить новую жизнь
Series: Друг мой враг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708231
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_Да будет, рыцарь, везде и всюду  
С тобой кинжал до скончания дней,  
За поясом или за пазухой ибо  
Так-то, пожалуй, верней.  
Пока он с тобою, тот талисман,  
Везде ты и всюду пройдешь,  
И все он тайные сети разрежет,  
В которые ты попадешь.  
Все тайные путы разрубит он разом,  
Не тронет только тех сетей,  
Которыми крепко с тобою он связан,  
Так-то, пожалуй, верней.  
П. Э. Руммо_

Чем дальше, тем чаще Гай старался при первой же возможности улизнуть из замка, чтобы не видеть гнусных рож шерифа и его брата. Если бы ему было куда уехать! Был бы собственный манор, да хоть в каком медвежьем углу, шериф и слова не сказал бы: поместье требует внимания, защиты и надзора, как малый ребенок. И по такому поводу из Ноттингема можно было бы уехать в любой момент. Сам шериф не этим ли постоянно занимался, потому как все управляющие — вор на воре? Кроме того, манор позволил бы спрятать Локсли так, что никто бы даже не пронюхал, где он. Но пришлось отпустить... И все ли с ним хорошо? Паскудный сакс умудрялся огрести на задницу приключений на пустом месте, и не дай Господь, он опять во что-то вляпался. И ничем не поможешь.  
Отпуск, что ли, попросить, на дюжину дней, чтобы хоть как-то вздохнуть? Причина... «По бабам» — уже оскомину набило, и в первую очередь самому себе. Да если бы он так по девкам шастал, как перед всеми разыгрывает, у него ни на что другое не осталось бы времени и сил. Но перед шерифом и аббатом лучше строить первого любовника Ноттингема с неуемными потребностями в женском обществе, так всяко полезнее и выгоднее. Как же обрыдло ему тут! Как же тошно на все это смотреть!  
Поначалу Гай опасался, что шериф что-то заподозрит, что Локсли на дороге кто-нибудь увидит и узнает, а еще того хуже — схватит. И что мистификацию с поддельным телом раскроют. Но все прошло гладко, да и труп после собак родная мать бы не узнала, не то что шериф, а потом... Потом была просто работа, много, Гай сам себе ее искал. Бесконечные суды и приговоры, сбор налогов и разбирательства, «усмирения непокорных» и чертова прорва бумаг, бумажищ и бумажонок. Шериф частенько уезжал по своим поместьям, и Гаю было немного легче, не так давила необходимость изображать подобострастие и всяческое верноподданство. Время шло, все успокоилось. И вестей не было. Никаких, кроме незначительных: шайка разбежалась, Марион вернулась к отцу вся в тоске и печали, а через месяц получила прощение короля. Хотя кто бы удивился?  
Но вестей от Робина быть и не могло — он официально умер, про него постепенно стали забывать. Все, комедия закончилась, балаган закрылся, зрители разошлись. Гай это понимал, знал, что так и должно быть, но его страхов и тоски это не отменяло. Лишь бы у этого придурка хватило ума и в самом деле уехать из графства, пристроиться где-нибудь... И какое-то время не выпендриваться, как он это любит и умеет. Что из страны Робин не уедет, было ясно как божий день. Главное, чтобы сюда не возвращался! Слишком опасно было здесь для него, несмотря ни на что. Лучше, если он найдет себе новую жизнь где-то еще. Но сердце щемило всякий раз при воспоминании. А вспоминал его Гай часто, задаваясь вопросом, правильно ли сделал, что все время сдерживался, что так и не попытался приблизиться и хоть на короткий миг коснуться, как мечтал... Да хоть бы в этот миг все и закончилось!  
Но все это теперь дело прошлое, надо смириться и принять. И в оба глядеть, чтобы настоящее не придавило.

***

Ни в какой Дувр Робин, конечно же, не поехал, поскольку рассудил, что нечего там делать. Но графство ему все же пришлось покинуть. Вот только зачем его черти понесли в сторону Бостона, он не понимал. Наверное, из-за нежелания уезжать уж настолько далеко. Шервуд его дом и всегда им будет, и он вернется. Просто чуть позже, ближе к осени, когда все утихнет и уляжется. Почему он вообще уехал? Он ведь бросил и Марион и своих друзей. Предал их!

_«Не говори глупостей. Разве ты обрек их на смерть? Или оставил жену и ребенка, и они вынуждены побираться или умереть с голоду?»  
— Нет, у нас с Марион детей не было. Она, скорее всего, вернулась к отцу.  
«Тем более. Веселая игра в лесу закончилась, и все разошлись по домам, Робин. А если серьезно, то ты спас их, уведя погоню за собой. А тебя спас Гизборн, уведя погоню от тебя. В чем твое предательство?»  
— Но я же не сказал им! Они думают, что я умер! Они оплакивают меня, моя Марион и остальные, а я струсил и сбежал.  
«Это спорно. Вспомни старую поговорку: «Лучше живой трус, чем мертвый дурак». Что бы дала твоя настоящая смерть?»  
— Для моих людей она и есть настоящая!  
«Пусть так, а что она даст тебе?»  
— Я не презирал бы себя.  
«Да, несомненно. Твоя героическая смерть была бы воспета, и ты стал бы легендой, а твои люди гордились бы тем, что... Кажется, что-то подобное я тебе уже говорил. Но в такой смерти нет ничего, что ее хоть как-то... Ладно, давай обойдемся без этой пафосной шелухи. Кто мурыжил тебя все это время загадками, рассказал сказку про злейшего врага, после которой ты, как телок на веревке, отправился бы в Уикем навстречу смерти? Хэрн. А кто тебя предупредил, чем это может кончиться, и устроил так, что ты уцелел?»  
— Гай..._

Ведь его он тоже бросил. Бросил их всех. Робин сидел на берегу, рядом пощипывал сочную травку подаренный Гизборном серый мерин, а Уитем неспешно нес свои воды морю, и ему было плевать на всех. Он был тут с незапамятных времен и собирался до Страшного суда.


	2. Chapter 2

Хантингтон свалился как снег на голову в самый неподходящий момент. Только вроде все устоялось и успокоилось, нет, понесли их всех черти в замок лорда Дэвида! Чтоб ему пусто было вместе с его сыночком Робертом. Хотя нет, Роберту пусто не стало — он по уши влюбился в Марион, аж смотреть противно. Неужели все сначала? Упаси Пресвятая Дева! Потому что так не бывает! Не подаются сыновья герцогов и графов в разбойники. Особенно единственные. Незачем им. Гай прикидывал так и эдак, искал мало-мальски логичные и разумные доводы. Когда здравые идеи закончились, он начал их придумывать. Правда, быстро от затеи отказался, уж больно результат получался... жутковатый. Коли воображения нет, и пытаться нечего.

Но эти мысли пришли не первыми. Сперва ему просто было забавно наблюдать, как Роберт Хантингтон увивается вокруг Марион, строит из себя ее защитника. Его стремление спасти возлюбленную из лап валлийца было понятно. Все-таки любовь зла, полюбишь и... козу. Но сунуться в болото под названием Сын Хэрна и Робин Гуд? Ради вот этой?.. Да и она... Получается, кто носится с луком по лесам и называет себя Сыном Хэрна, тому она и подружка, что ли? Или у этого Рогатого Сын Хэрна — такая должность? И к должности прилагается меч, стрела их серебряная и рыжая леди. Ладно, хоть не сразу в объятия Хантингтона кинулась. Бедняга Робин. А может она и в самом деле его любила, кто их, женщин этих, разберет? Но предают они все, рано или поздно. И что Робин в ней нашел? В ней же привлекательного — происхождение и Лифорд Грандж, потому как все остальное... в базарный день таких два пенса ведро! Та ведьма, что Локсли околдовала, и то представительней была... примерно на шиллинг.

Не понимал Гай этого всего, как ни пытался. То ли дело они с Робином оба, каждый по своим причинам, остались без ничего. Локсли встал в позу и заявил, что ему это и вовсе не надо было, а Гай поклялся, что рано или поздно себе это добудет. Хантингтон же мог греть ноги у камина и не думать ни о чем, но плюнул на все и рванул в лес. Не мог дождаться титула и наследства, если уж ему так полюбились смерды, и принципиально возжелал им помочь? Да с такими деньгами, землями и родственниками в Шотландии, Роберт Хантингтон мог позволить себе любые принципы, а он пустил все коту под хвост! Вот как так можно? Смешнее же всего, что дураком из них троих считали по-прежнему его, Гая. Особенно шериф. И не верил ни одному слову против графского сына, что, впрочем, было уже не важно. Потому что шервудский балаган снова открылся.

Пенс, потраченный на осведомителя, оказался на редкость выгодным капиталовложением — одноглазый тезка Сиварда нес такую дивную муть, что у Гая уши вяли. Зато шериф был в восторге: они поймают наконец Роберта Хантингтона, именуемого Робином Гудом. Никогда еще Гай не получал такого удовольствия от спектакля, разыгранного бывшим графом специально для них. И даже чуточку разбойной братии подыграл, надо же было как-то... В общем, врагов шерифа надо периодически поддерживать, ради ощущения хоть маленькой, но победы, а то Гай все чаще ощущал себя просто отвратительно, потому что чувствовал — войну де Рено он проигрывает. Снова.

Так что история с крестом оказалась на руку, хотя столкнуться нос к носу с матушкой было противно. Но это все мелочи, поскольку, возвращаясь в Ноттингем, Гай увидел нечто, чего быть не могло. Вернее, чего он в глубине души опасался. Среди деревьев вдалеке мелькнула слишком знакомая тень, и на несколько недель Гай потерял с таким трудом обретенное подобие покоя. Он изо всех сил гнал прочь мысль, что Робин все-таки вернулся. Это было бы одновременно кошмаром и огромной радостью. Но слухов о возвращении Робина не появилось, и постепенно жизнь вошла в прежнюю колею. Гай решил, что ему почудилось. Из-за того, что слишком сильно хотелось увидеть Робина. Но лучше будет, если не увидит. Ни к чему это, опасно здесь для бывшего разбойника. Меньше о Локсли думать надо и меньше по ночам снов смотреть... всяких. Вон, служанок для этого тьма! И работы тоже тьма, чтобы вообще никаких снов не видеть.  
Но сны приходили с угрожающим постоянством и почти сводили с ума. И в них был Робин. Но хуже всего то, каким он был в этих видениях.

_Робин сидит на Гае верхом, гладит его по голой груди. Тонкие, но сильные пальцы с мозолями от тетивы ласкают шрам, что остался еще с нормандского похода, касаются другого шрама — на боку, от огня. Вдруг Робин наклоняется, его длинные волосы щекочут кожу... и прижимается к старому ожогу губами. Гай замирает от неожиданности и нахлынувших чувств. Робин поднимает голову, смотрит в упор, и у Гая все внутри переворачивается. Он осторожно проводит руками по бедрам Робина, по бокам, про себя изумляясь, насколько тот сильный и хрупкий одновременно. Робин хитро улыбается и придвигается ближе, а когда Гай, осмелев, начинает одной рукой ласкать его ягодицы, а второй обхватывает уже налитой член, прогибается, откинув назад темную гриву.  
— Хочешь меня?  
Зеленые глаза горят дьявольским огнем, на губах эта его странная усмешка — не понять, издевается или приманивает..._

Лучше бы этих снов не было. После них явь казалась пресной, пустой и безнадежной. Настолько безнадежной, что удавиться впору.

Но колесо фортуны — в кои веки! — кажется, начало поворачиваться в сторону Гая. Его малахольное величество Иоанн, видимо, с перепоя или неудачи в любви, решил пнуть де Рено с насиженного места. Гай летал, как на крыльях, но ровно до той минуты, пока не столкнулся с новым шерифом и его... ну, пусть будет любовными предпочтениями. Де Рено от помощника такого не требовал, аббат тоже, хотя тонкие намеки с обеих сторон имели место быть. Гай старательно их не замечал, прикидываясь тем, кем его здесь привыкли считать — болваном. Но с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как братья де Рено предложили бы ему это напрямую. А с Филиппом Марком он как-нибудь разберется. Тот, конечно, силен, и противник серьезный, но наверняка не лучше Локсли. Даже не лучше теперешнего Робина Гуда. И сам Гай не девица. Права на собственную задницу он предпочитал оставлять при себе, новый шериф должен с этим смириться, и подарки тут не помогут, зря старается. А ночью опять пришли неуместные мысли о несбыточном. Чтобы отвлечься, Гай отправился проверять караулы.

И кому в здравом уме могло прийти в голову, что де Рено сговорится с разбойниками и заручится их помощью, чтобы вернуть себе прежний статус? Спроваживая всю шайку во главе с ним в яму, Гай впервые за долгое время был счастлив. Правда, недолго.  
Но физиономия Жискара и вид перемазанного крысиным пометом бывшего шерифа с лихвой оплатили и сбежавшего Хантингтона со товарищи, и купание в корыте, и визг обоих де Рено, от которого голова чуть не треснула.

А уж про хилые угрызения совести по поводу клятвы, верности и преданности Гай и вовсе забыл за размышлениями: если взять кочергу и стукнуть де Рено по голове, прямо в темя, у него мозги из носа вытекут? Причем стукнуть так, чтобы половину черепа не снести, а всю целую оставить. Рассказы, что такое бывает, Гай слышал, а видеть не доводилось. Мозгов кусочками на полу да на стенах он насмотрелся, они при ударе хорошо вокруг разлетаются. Чистить одежду и оружие потом противно до невозможности, потому как мозги эти, что сопли, не ототрешь, да и склизкие, как черви. Но такого, чтобы из носа при ударе вытекли, Гай не встречал, а любопытно было бы посмотреть... В конце концов, если с шерифом не получится, еще аббат есть. И Жискар. А потом на разбойников свалить, и ничего, что они уже сбежать успели. Как сбежали, так и вернулись, наверное, забыли что-нибудь. Но проделать это все вдруг стало лень и наплевать. И Гай отправился к себе, предоставив шерифу с Жискаром грызться.

Визит короля с его великим планом «как поймать Робина Гуда за несколько дней» обещал незабываемое развлечение. Гай честно предупредил, что леди Волчья Голова врет, но король не поверил, польстившись непонятно на что. Плохо было одно: охмуренный леди Марион монарх приказал Гаю идти за ней к лагерю Робина Гуда и схватить там разбойников. И Гай пошел. Был ли у него выбор? Затея эта была заранее обречена на провал. Ему сказали, как именно он должен ловить разбойников, так он их и ловил. Если разбойники таким образом ловиться отказывались, Гай ни при чем.

Разглядывая мертвое лицо де Карнака, он уже представлял, что задумал Хантингтон. И поймал себя на мысли, что не стоит торопиться в замок. Пусть король и шериф с Хантингтоном развлекаются, а Гай в этом участвовать не намерен. Перед ним стояла совсем другая задача, осложненная тем, что в сумерках он не знал, где они находятся. Но последнее его не волновало, как заблудились, так и обратно дорогу найдут, первый раз, что ли? А вот фигура, мелькнувшая на границе леса, его обеспокоила. Другие никого не видели, и Гай решил, что так лучше. И чем позже они вернуться в замок, тем тоже лучше. Король, конечно, будет орать как резаный, пусть шериф его и успокаивает.  
Но все это мелочи. В отличие от рассказов, что кто-то из Уикема видел на днях кого-то, очень похожего на призрак Робина Локсли. Правда, видение явилось уже в сумерках и после нескольких пинт эля, пропущенных свидетелем в трактире «Кабанья голова», но тем не менее... У шерифа хватает глаз и ушей, что ситуацию не упрощает, и наверняка ему тоже донесли об этом. Что если Локсли и в самом деле вернулся? Тогда он сейчас один в лесу... а зима еще не кончилась. Как он там? Если это на самом деле он... Но если вернулся — почему не искал встречи? Не хотел больше видеть? Прошло почти два года, не на что надеяться.


	3. Chapter 3

На самом деле Робин встречи как раз искал, с первого дня своего возвращения под сень Шервуда, но это оказалось не так-то просто. Гай или появлялся в сопровождении солдат, или сам кого-то сопровождал. Робин постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что когда они были врагами, то виделись не в пример чаще. А позиция вынужденного стороннего наблюдателя как никогда располагала к размышлениям.  
Робин уже начал подумывать, не проникнуть ли в замок, но это было слишком рискованно, а он сейчас один. Оставалось ждать удобного момента, что он и делал все полтора года, как вернулся домой. И застал то же самое, что и было. Ничего не поменялось. Шериф как зверствовал, так и зверствует, Гизборна по-прежнему ненавидят и боятся, и он, как и раньше, прячет ото всех свою лучшую сторону. А нового Сына Хэрна обожают и боготворят.  
Робин поначалу пытался хоть чем-то помочь несчастным крестьянам. Но сделать что-то существенное в одиночку, да при этом не попасться никому на глаза, было очень сложно и рискованно, поэтому он довольствовался мелочами при случае. А потом и вовсе отказался от этого бессмысленного занятия. Обнаруживать то, что он жив, не хотелось. Сначала он думал обосноваться в окрестностях давно разрушенной родной деревни, но передумал и устроился в пещерах в глубине Шервуда. Так безопаснее и спокойнее. Пусть в Локсли давно никто не жил, люди там все-таки бывали, а значит, могли заметить Робина и начать задавать ненужные вопросы. В его планы это сейчас не входило, но и совсем бирюком он тоже не сидел.  
Робин пробирался в трактир на окраине Ноттингема и за кружкой эля слушал разговоры. Народу там было полно, и никто не обращал ни на кого внимания. Натянув капюшон поглубже, он забивался в темный угол и узнавал местные сплетни и новости. И постепенно оказался в курсе того, что происходило в его отсутствие. Робин услышал историю про Филиппа Марка и слух, что тот всерьез обхаживал Гая Гизборна, вот только добился ли своего — непонятно. Это был первый неприятный сюрприз, и Робин почувствовал укол ревности и обиды, удивляясь сам себе, насколько несерьезно воспринимается остальное по сравнению с этим. Например, он уже не был Сыном Хэрна, и в другое бы время злился бы по этому поводу, но сейчас это его не огорчало. В первый же день по возвращении он встретил «отца» и даже говорил с ним. Тому было, кажется, все равно, что произошло, и безразлично, будет ли Робин жить в Шервуде или уйдет куда-то. Лесного бога не интересовала эта мышиная возня. Ни раньше, ни теперь, ни потом.  
Несколько раз Робин подходил близко к лагерю бывших друзей, и эти визиты приносили скорее раздражение, чем грусть или чувство потери. Однако, глядя на них, он все острее ощущал одиночество. До сих пор оно было вполне переносимым, хоть и не слишком приятным. Все жили своей жизнью, и он, в сущности, тоже, находя в ней свою прелесть. Но все чаще задумывался: а правильно ли он сделал, что вернулся? И снова получал один и тот же ответ: не об этом ли он мечтал, жить свободно и в покое, без власти королей и церкви? Где, как не здесь, он это наконец получил?  
Но он был один, и это его тяготило. Единственное, что его на самом деле мучило. Так почему же он не захотел показаться своим людям и к Марион? Может, если бы он вернулся до того, как Хэрн призвал нового Сына, они снова были бы вместе и... Нет, не нужно было Робину это «вместе», ни раньше, ни сейчас. Его тяготило бы присутствие друзей, ему интересней было бы общество другого человека. А тот снова стал бы его врагом, не приняли бы остальные его как друга. И Марион в том числе. Марион... Любовь Робина к ней изменилась и, судя по всему, уже давно. Но он все еще любил ее и, наверное, будет любить до смерти. Просто их время ушло и не вернется никогда. А ее время с... новым Сыном Хэрна только начинается, и она сияет счастьем, как когда-то в самом начале их отношений. Она отпустила прошлое, отпустила Робина, и снова проснулась для радости жизни, любви и всего, что с этим связано. Ее сердце теперь принадлежало Хантингтону, даже если она сама еще об этом не знала. Наблюдая за ними издалека, Робин видел это. Да, Хантингтон был не идеален, но он по-своему любил Марион и защищал ее. Так даже лучше, и все идет, как и должно идти, не надо вмешиваться ни в чью жизнь. Хватит уже с него, навмешивался, толку-то? Но спокойствия на душе не было.

_«Что тебя так волнует? То, что ее сердце уже не принадлежит тебе? Но ведь твое сердце тоже уже не принадлежит ей, и ты это знаешь. Хотя ты все еще ее любишь, как и она тебя, только это уже другая любовь. Для вас всех. Не удивляйся — в этом мире не сосчитать видов любви...»  
— И без тебя знаю! Я умер для всех, и понимаю, почему она так поступила. И я рад за нее. Меня не это беспокоит.  
«Что тогда? Жалеешь, что вернулся?»  
— Наверное, да... Не похоже, что меня здесь ждут. Мне кажется, Гай... Кто я ему? Бывший враг?  
«Не знаю. Но ради того, кто безразличен, или ради врага не нарушают клятвы и подделывают трупы. Кстати, ты его сейчас хоть о чем-то спрашивал?»  
— Нет... еще нет.  
«Так чем глупости болтать и всякое себе выдумывать, пойди и спроси!»_

Легко сказать... Нужно дождаться, когда Гай будет один. Пока Робин мог только наблюдать издалека, и несколько раз ему казалось, что тот его видел и был рад... Но не обманывается ли он, принимая желаемое за действительное. Как узнать? Как поговорить с Гаем? Так прошла осень, началась зима, и Робин не знал, что удача улыбнется ему лишь в начале весны.

***

Зима почти закончилась, а Гай за всеми неприятностями с приездом короля и похищением племянника шерифа не заметил толком, как повеяло теплом. Который день шел дождь с мелкими крупинками снега, которые тут же таяли. Дороги развезло, и по этой слякоти в Ноттингем прибыли нежданные гости. Гаю сперва показалось, что удача повернулась к нему лицом. Но он ошибся и вновь оказался в дерьме — отвратительно, но привычно.  
По лицу стекал плевок Изабеллы, будущей королевы, а в голове бродили несвоевременные и даже глупые мысли. Гаю хотелось хотел знать, помогала ли эта благородная девица, можно сказать, принцесса крови, прости Господи, держать за ноги настоящего Артура Бретонского, пока ее жених его душил? Или побрезговала и в сторонке советы давала, как половчее ухватить, чтобы не вырвался? Скорее всего, побрезговала. А если взять ее за шею одной рукой — она сразу сломается, или все-таки понадобится посильнее сжать? А у нее при этом глаза вылезут или нет? А если выколоть их кинжалом?  
Таких мыслей не должно было и близко быть, Гай это понимал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. За этими размышлениями он как будто спрятался от очередного позора. И даже Хантингтон вместе с уже привычным шервудским балаганом не беспокоили. Ну и к дьяволу все, пора ноги уносить, пока про него вроде бы забыли.  
Гай ехал в замок, не замечая ни раскисшей дороги, ни грязи, что облепила его с головы до ног. Эта грязь была значительно чище той, которой его облили недавно. Ситуация сложилась преотвратная, но и ее можно пережить. Просто надо хорошенько подумать, что теперь делать и как поступить. Вернуться к шерифу все-таки придется, что само по себе противно, но другого выхода у Гая не было хотя бы потому, что бежать просто некуда. Но куда хуже было разочарование в лучшем человеке, которого он знал, которым искренне восхищался — в графе Глостере. Как тот мог его так подставить? Или Гай ошибается? И хороший вопрос: почему вдруг появился Хантингтон? Роберт не мог ничего знать, так как же он там оказался в столь «правильный» момент? Хэрн прислал? С чего бы лесному пугалу лезть в «большую политику»? Что-то тут было не так... Кто мог знать еще, кроме Глостера, бывшей королевы и фальшивого Артура?  
Озарение пришло так внезапно, что Гай чуть не свалился с коня. Шериф знал! По крайней мере, догадывался! Неужели шериф с Робертом снова сговорились? Точно, сговорились! Другого объяснения нет. И пусть только де Рено попробует не принять его обратно, Гай молчать точно не станет. Даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает, шерифу не отвертеться. Пусть не от сговора с разбойниками, но от другого... И аббату тоже! Впрочем, все эти мысли тут же разлетелись, когда Гай увидел на дороге того, кого не мог не узнать. 


	4. Chapter 4

Всадника на дороге Робин узнал сразу и не поверил своей удаче. Гай был один. Нужно только подождать, чтобы он заехал подальше в лес.  
Рыцарь изменился, черты стали жестче, но это его не портило, скорее, наоборот. На лице была все та же мрачная холодная маска. Впрочем, маска эта на миг исчезла, сменившись изумлением вперемешку со страхом, едва Гай его заметил. Но боялся он не Робина - это было понятно по тому, как он обернулся посмотреть, не едет ли кто следом.  
Робин двинулся было к нему, но едва сделал несколько шагов вперед, как конь, повинуясь воле всадника, отступил назад. Робин прошел еще немного, но дистанцию этим не сократил. Еще одна попытка - и такой же результат. Робин замер в недоумении, не зная, как поступить. Он, конечно, не рассчитывал, что Гай бросится к нему в объятия, но и такого не ожидал. Тот, несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие, явно дергался, и Робин не знал, почему. Чувствовал, что причина есть, но не понимал, какая, и как это выяснить. Он поднял руки, показывая, что не желает зла.  
— Гай, это я!  
Рыцарь, хвала Хэрну, остался на месте, но напрягся еще сильнее.  
— Ты не узнаешь меня? — шутка, может, и несвоевременная, позволила немного приблизиться.  
— Что происходит? — еще два шага. — Скажи хоть что-нибудь!  
— Нам нужно уйти с дороги, — произнес вдруг Гай, и Робин невольно вздрогнул.  
— Ты прав.  
Робин махнул рукой на кусты и двинулся вперед, указывая путь. Укромное местечко было как нельзя кстати. Гай слез с коня, взял его под уздцы и направился следом. Они отошли уже довольно далеко, прежде чем Робин позволил себе повернуться и подойти вплотную.  
— Гай, я... здравствуй!  
— Ты что тут... Давно ты здесь?..  
— Жду? Нет, недолго.  
Но Гай говорил сейчас не об этом, Робин догадывался, не знал только, как лучше объяснить.  
— Давно вернулся?  
— Прошлой осенью, то есть, не совсем... в конце лета.  
— Значит, не показалось.  
— Что? А? Нет!  
Гай постоянно оглядывался и Робин, желая немного успокоить, положил руку ему на плечо. Тот дернулся, будто его прижгли каленым железом.  
— Гай, здесь никого нет, кроме нас.  
— Уверен?  
— Я слышу лучше тебя и поэтому знаю точно.  
— Как ты тут... Ты давно?..  
Эти повторяющиеся и обрывочные вопросы Робина беспокоили.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Как всегда... Почему ты вернулся?  
— Как почему? Да что стряслось?  
— Я же говорю, как всегда. Твой братец в лучах славы, а я в полном дерьме  
Робин понимал, о каком братце шла речь, и поморщился, но спросил:  
— Какой братец?  
— Другой Сын Хэрна, теперешний Робин Гуд, — криво улыбнулся Гай и добавил уже серьезно: — Твои люди теперь с ним, но, я думаю, ты и сам знаешь. Почему ты вернулся?  
— Ну а как я мог не вернуться? Я слишком многое оставил здесь... что мне дорого.  
Гай смотрел на него в упор. Кажется, даже боялся шелохнуться, только чуть слышно сказал:  
— А твои люди тебя видели?  
— Нет. Я вернулся не к ним, я вернулся к... — Робин вдруг осекся и, смутившись, скомкано добавил: — Домой.

_«Болван! Скажи ему, это самый подходящий момент!»  
— Я боюсь!  
«Чего?»  
— Что он... Прошло два года!  
«Для всех прошло два года! Понимаешь? Для всех!»  
— И этот Марк...  
«Тебе-то что? Или он тебе в верности поклялся?»  
— Нет, но...  
«Ты тоже же не хранил им обоим верность».  
— Не телом, но душой.  
«А откуда ты знаешь, что он не поступал так же?»  
— Не знаю, но...  
«Дурак!»_

Гай тем временем в оцепенении и растерянности смотрел на Робина, его лицо на миг исказилось, словно от боли, но он быстро справился с собой.  
— Твой отец... Хэрн знает?  
— Да, но я больше не его сын.  
— Это не важно. А Хантингтон?  
— Нет... Насколько я понял.  
— Хэрн ему не сказал?  
— Хэрну все равно.  
— Да? Ну-ну. А если Хэрну зачем-то понадобится, чтобы про тебя узнали? Робин, тебе надо... Тебе слишком опасно здесь оставаться!  
— Я не собираюсь больше бежать, или что ты там еще придумал! Шервуд мой дом и всегда им будет. И я вернулся домой.  
— Локсли, ты что, не понимаешь? Даже если твой Хэрн будет молчать, Хантингтон может случайно узнать, что ты здесь. И ему станет плевать, что ты вернулся домой, он будет думать, что ты вернулся к Марион и своим людям. Хотя на второе ему тоже плевать, но вот первое делает его смертельно опасным для тебя. Хочешь сгинуть со стрелой в спине?  
— Хантингтон этого не сделает.  
— Сделает, и еще как! Ради Марион он пойдет на все. Я его уже хорошо изучил.  
— Это ты не понимаешь, Гай. Он не сможет узнать, что я здесь — это раз. И я слишком хорошо знаю здешние места, чтобы он сумел меня поймать — это два.  
— Это я не смогу. А Хантингтон — не я, он сможет! И не остановится, пока не выследит и не убьет тебя. И Хэрн тебя уже не защитит, ты это знаешь, только не веришь. А зря!  
— Зато ты, кажется, наконец в него поверил.  
«Чтобы защитить тебя, я могу поверить во что угодно».  
— Неважно. Ты не осознаешь опасности, потому что ты дома, и для тебя...  
Он схватил Робина за плечи, тот не воспротивился, а Гай продолжал говорить.  
— И кое-что еще тебе надо знать. Кто-то из Уикема тебя видел. Но он был пьян, и шериф в это не поверил, да и я настаивал, что пьянчужке привиделось. Но де Рено себе отметку сделал, в этом можно не сомневаться. Так что я тебя прошу не высовываться.  
Гай стоял так близко, что Робин с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не обнять его. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он попросил Гая пройтись с ним.  
— Куда?  
— В гости, — улыбнулся Робин. — Покажу тебе, где я живу.  
— Нет, пойдем лучше в другую сторону, я не хочу знать, где твое убежище.  
Гай произнес это очень серьезно и в ответ на вскинутую бровь Робина пояснил:  
— Так будет лучше. Если... так я не смогу рассказать.  
Они шли по едва заметной тропе, а конь чуть поодаль следовал за ними сам, как собака.  
— Где тебя носило все это время?  
— То там, то сям...  
— Надеюсь, ты хоть вел себя прилично?  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— За человека, способного найти себе на задницу приключений даже на дне морском.  
— Вот уж чья бы корова... Ты опять во что-то вляпался, я чувствую. Может, расскажешь?  
— Можно подумать, от этого что-то изменится? И потом, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.  
— Да ладно тебе! Ну же, Гизборн!  
— Нет, Локсли!  
— Гай!  
— Нет!  
Когда Гай упирался, лучше было оставить на время расспросы, Робин это давно уяснил, и просто заговорил о другом. Важно было выяснить, согласен ли Гай иногда приезжать сюда, хочет ли видеться с ним и дальше. Тот согласился почти сразу, поставив единственное условие — он едет по дороге на Ньюарк, и Робин встречает его там, где сочтет нужным.

***

Впервые за два года, вернувшись в Ноттингем, Гай не испытывал жгучей потребности напиться до бесчувствия и сорвать зло на страже. Несмотря на все, что с ним произошло за этот день, он был почти счастлив. Судьба улыбнулась ему. Робин вернулся, пусть не к нему, но домой, и все еще считает Гая своим... хотелось бы думать, что другом. А значит, все еще может произойти. Главное, не спугнуть.


	5. Chapter 5

— Гай, а ты когда-нибудь праздновал... — Робин замялся, не зная, как задать щекотливый вопрос.  
— Праздновал что? — отозвался тот, грызя какой-то стебелек.  
Они сидели в тени старого дуба и разговаривали. В Шервуде царила весна, пели птицы, приближался Праздник Костров, и Робин снова чувствовал себя счастливым.  
— Я про Бельтайн.  
— Нет... Языческий и дикий праздник, — буркнул Гай.  
— Просто вы, норманны, не понимаете его истинного значения!  
— Упиться элем вдрызг и устроить случку под каждым кустом? — Гай криво усмехнулся.  
— Сами вы!.. — вдруг рявкнул Робин, легкая дымка радости разлетелась, как осенние листья под порывом ветра. — Нет. Это день свадьбы Хэрна и его возлюбленной, торжество любви и жизни. Надежда на будущее и счастье.  
Гай внимательно посмотрел на него, вздохнул, сплюнул и отвернулся, встал с травы и пошел к лошади. Робин его не окликнул - задетая гордость и обида на упрямство и нормандское высокомерие не позволили. И теперь он жалел, что не сделал этого. Ночь Костров ему предстояло провести в одиночестве.

_«Ты же не просто хочешь заполучить его тело. Это легче всего, ты уже много раз мог бы воспользоваться тем, что он был твоим пленником».  
— И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я не хотел это делать.  
«Потому что тебе нужны его сердце и душа. А их дарят. Сами»._

Робин тяжело вздохнул, глядя в огонь, который развел на дальнем берегу озера. Костер предназначался для них обоих, но он сидит здесь один. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Гай был рядом, и языки пламени отбрасывали тени на их обнаженные тела, сплетенные вместе страстью и силой, что древнее всего в этом мире. Силой желания и любви.

***

Они называют это Бельтайн и праздник любви, а это всего лишь ведьминская ночь, на день святой Вальбурги, покровительницы больных и рожениц. А Локсли всего лишь... Если это ночь для Хэрна и его возлюбленной, то она была такой и для Сына Хэрна и его подруги. Робин просто вспомнил, как они с Марион прыгали через костры вместе с толпой крестьян, захлебываясь, пили эль и предавались любви всю ночь. И неосторожно поделился этим чувством и воспоминанием. В своем роде оказал честь, а Гай не догадался. Не надо было говорить про дикость и случку, может, это и в самом деле... ночь любви и надежды на счастье.  
Вот только для Гая надежд не прибавлялось. Какие могут быть надежды, если любишь человека, который любит другую? И в эту ночь у него компания, знакомая до отвращения: огонь в камине, кувшин вина — который уже? — и мысли...

_Робин лежит на его кровати в одной камизе, задранной до пояса, и улыбается. Нагло и призывно. От этой улыбки Гая бросает то в жар, то в холод. В зеленых глазах пляшет почти адский огонь, Робин проводит языком по губам и шепчет:  
— Иди сюда! Я не кусаюсь.  
В отблесках пламени кожа его напоминает расплавленное золото. Гай не выдерживает и садится рядом на кровать, касается кончиками пальцев щеки, шеи, скользит по ключице, перебирает волоски на груди. Робин улыбается так, что у Гая от желания нутро сводит судорогой, а потом дергает его за рубаху и валит на себя. От близости этого жилистого гибкого тела Гай уже почти сходит с ума... Поцеловать Робина в губы он боится, но тот не возражает против поцелуев в шею.  
Робин, извиваясь, стягивает с себя камизу. У него сильные руки, и он гладит Гая по спине, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Гай ласкает губами и языком ключицы, спускается ниже, мягкие волосы на груди щекочут нос, но Робину тоже щекотно, и он тихо смеется, подставляясь под поцелуи. А когда Гай слегка прихватывает зубами сосок, приглушенно ахает. Гай целует его ниже, чуть покусывая, добирается до паха. Собственное томление уже невозможно терпеть, но вот как брать это совершенство, когда Робин позволил лишь ласкать его, а ног для дальнейших действий не раздвинул? Насильно? Нет, только не это. Так что Гай рукой справится, пока займется главным. Главное расположилось на животе, истекая смазкой. Ее можно слизнуть, а затем обвести языком головку и тронуть щелку, слушая, как довольные вздохи Робина переходят в стоны. Вбирать твердую горячую плоть в рот и выпускать снова, пока тот не начнет умолять его закончить. Несколько движений кулаком по собственному члену и..._

Гай проснулся. Исподнее было мокрым и липким от семени, а голова абсолютно пустой. Ничего этого не было, просто сон в ночь Бельтайна, когда цветет черемуха, от густого запаха которой можно сойти с ума. Вот он почти и сошел.

***

Зачем он снова едет по этой дороге? Чтобы, несмотря на все споры и противоречия, увидеть Робина, разговаривать, иметь возможность хоть иногда осторожно прикасаться, пряча это под невинными поводами. И втайне наслаждаться тем, как Робин нечаянно касается его. Гай заставлял себя воспринимать эти прикосновения спокойно. Чтобы не терять голову, уверял себя, что на самом деле Робин ничего такого не делает, всего лишь положил руку ему на плечо. Всего лишь волосы коснулись щеки, потому что Робин не привык собирать их в хвост, зато привык мотать головой как конь. Всего лишь... и ничего более! И самому постоянно сдерживаться, чтобы выверенное касание не перешло в ласку.  
Особенно сложно было, когда в волосах Робина запутался прошлогодний репей.  
— Я его отрежу.  
— Нет, стой спокойно, я его уберу.  
— Гай?..  
— А что тебя удивляет? У меня, между прочим, немалый опыт... Не вертись!  
— Да? На ком практиковался?  
— На Фьюри, конечно!  
Робин позволяет. Главное, не спугнуть.

***

Робин сомневался, что после их ссоры Гай придет снова. Но все равно ждал на дороге - и тот пришел. И продолжал приходить каждую неделю, несмотря на возникающие время от времени разногласия, чему Робин был безмерно рад. Так продолжалось почти все лето. Однажды Гай явился мрачный и рассеянный, как будто его что-то тяготило. Робин не задавал вопросов, но когда они прощались, Гай вдруг сказал:  
— Король приезжает.  
— Значит, пока он не уедет, ты не появишься, — Робин улыбнулся, но в душе зародилось нехорошее предчувствие.  
— Дело не в этом, — Гай отвел взгляд. — Король приезжает не просто так. В прошлый раз было то же самое. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Предчувствие превратилось почти в уверенность. Гай продолжал:  
— Мне придется ловить твоих людей. И получив приказ от короля, я пойду и буду их ловить. Мне придется это сделать.  
Робин помрачнел, ему не хотелось об этом говорить, но все же он ответил:  
— Они уже не мои люди. И ты это знаешь.  
— А она?  
Гай, конечно же, имел в виду Марион, и то, что с ней могло произойти. Робин на миг представил себе это, и вдруг ощутил, как всколыхнулась прежняя злость и ненависть. Будь у него меч, он бы, наверное, уже бросился на Гая, но меча не было. Единственное, что он мог сделать и сделал — это выхватил кинжал и приставил его к горлу своего уже почти врага.  
— Если с ней что-то случится, Гизборн, я тебя убью!  
А тот стоял и молча смотрел на него, и от этого взгляда Робину сделалось не по себе. Ни ненависти, ни угрозы там не было, просто он вдруг стал холоден и пуст, как у мертвого. И Робин убрал кинжал и исчез в чаще леса, оставив Гая одного на поляне.  
Осознание, что произошло, настигло его уже далеко. Зачем он это сделал? Неужели не нашел бы слов? Почему схватился за оружие? Как теперь быть?

_«Сидеть и ждать, что будет. Что еще остается».  
— А если он и в самом деле...  
«Теперь у него есть все основания для этого. Он же сам тебе сказал, честно предупредил, и выбора у него на самом деле нет, ты это знаешь. Но он мог бы что-то сделать, если бы ему представилась такая возможность. Сделал же в свое время для тебя... Сейчас мог бы ради тебя и для нее... А ты?»_

А он - что? Сначала так и не сказал Гаю, что вернулся к нему, и что Гай тоже его дом, как и Шервуд, и без них обоих он несчастлив. Потом так и не позволил себе прикоснуться к нему, как хотел, маскируя каждое касание, каждый взгляд под нечто невинное, а сам едва сдерживал дрожь, когда Гай, не подозревая ни о чем, просто задевал его ненароком или дотрагивался до руки или плеча. Робин боялся, что Гай оттолкнет его, если он сделает что-то лишнее или слишком откровенно посмотрит. К тому же, он ревновал. И к Марку этому, и возможным другим. Да что ему эти другие, сколько бы их ни было... Но нельзя было бросаться с оружием, только не после всего!  
Робин поздно это понял. Исправить он уже ничего не мог. Пропасть между ними начала стремительно расширяться, и как этому помешать, Робин не знал.


	6. Chapter 6

Вот все и кончилось. Как и должно было. Попытка сделать Локсли другом провалилась, и все остальное было не реальнее полета для свиньи. Он в очередной раз — в который уже? — дал себя обмануть. Себе же самому, что самое смешное! Хотя и Локсли врал, что вернулся домой. К Марион вернулся! А Гай вообразил, что его слова и поведение что-то значат. Но это были иллюзии и пустые мечты. Локсли никогда не выберет его, что бы Гай ни сделал, как бы ни старался завоевать его сердце... Кто он ему? Бывший враг? Да, но это не означает друг, и уж совсем не означает желания, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. На этом и следовало остановиться, а не лезть дальше, надеясь непонятно на что.

***

Леди Волчья Голова скривилась от отвращения вперемешку с презрением, когда Гай приставил кинжал ей к горлу. Одно движение — и в реку хлынет пенящаяся кровь, а голова этой самой леди будет болтаться на позвонках, в окружении разрезанных жил и хрящей. Хотя голову можно отрезать совсем и кинуть Хантингтону вниз. Он увидит, и тогда для Гая все закончится. Чего тянуть-то? А если Хантингтон от расстройства промахнется и вместо глаза, шеи или сердца угодит в плечо, как в прошлый раз? Или вообще в белку на дереве? С него станется... Вот Локсли не промахнулся бы.  
«Ему будет больно, а тебе самому больно уже сейчас, и вовсе не потому, что он тебя потом убьет... На это тебе как раз наплевать».  
Пусть ее судит король, пусть их всех судит король, Гаю все равно. А Хантингтон сбежал. Впрочем, как всегда. Локсли может не волноваться за «свою» Марион, Хантингтон о них позаботится. Так оно и получилось.

***

Робин увидел их в лесу, у дороги на Ньюарк. Своих бывших друзей, Марион с Хантингтоном... и его. Зачем Гай приехал в Шервуд один? Неужели хотел встретиться? Робин оказался тут случайно — заметил крадущегося куда-то Назира и решил посмотреть, что тот задумал.

***

Назир и правда кое-что задумал. Все подозрения, догадки и домыслы, одолевавшие его с весны, превратились почти в уверенность. А когда он увидел на стене Ноттингемского замка еще одного лучника, что вместе с Робертом целился в короля, то не поверил своим глазам. Этого человека он знал слишком хорошо. И его там быть не могло. Поняв, что его помощь не требуется, тот человек — или не человек? — ушел, так же тихо и незаметно, как появился. И с того дня Назир понял, что ему не будет покоя, пока он не выяснит, что происходит, и кто этот загадочный лучник. И при чем тут Гизборн.  
В том, что помощник шерифа как-то с этим всем связан, Назир уже не сомневался. Гизборн, по сути, был единственным, кто мог что-то объяснить. Попытки выяснить, зачем тот чуть ли не каждую неделю мотается в Ньюарк, ни к чему не привели: рыцарь бесследно исчезал куда-то по дороге.  
Вот и сейчас Назир видел, как Гизборн спешился и, взяв под уздцы своего сатанинского коня, пошел в чащу. Дальнейшее его поведение выглядело странным. Он бросил поводья, конь мигом начал щипать травку, а сам Гизборн уселся между корней старого дуба и о чем-то глубоко задумался. Так его и обнаружили лесные стрелки, выбежавшие на поляну. Гизборна окружили, но он даже не шевельнулся. Назир какое-то время удивленно смотрел на это, а потом присоединился к друзьям. С Гизборном он позже поговорит. Отдельно.

***

Робин видел, что происходило, и ему это не понравилось.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Гизборн? Один? — спросил теперешний Сын Хэрна.  
— Не твое собачье дело, Хантингтон! — мрачно и нехотя буркнул тот, даже не двинувшись с места. — Отойди, не загораживай мне солнце.  
— Твое высокомерие и надменность, Гай, тебя погубят.  
— К твоей вящей пользе. Что тебе от меня надо? Денег нет, но в седельной сумке можешь порыться.  
Гай сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и спокойно наблюдал за разбойниками.  
— Да ну, тебя грабить неинтересно, у тебя же никогда ничего путного нет! — Роберт рассмеялся. — А может, я хотел узнать, что ты делаешь в моем лесу?  
— В твоем? — несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Гай усмехнулся. — Этот лес никогда не был твоим, Хантингтон. И никогда не будет, не мечтай.  
— И королевским тоже.  
— А король-то тут причем?— неподдельное недоумение Гая насторожило всех.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно поинтересовался Роберт.  
— И это меня считают дураком? Если хочешь знать, спроси ее, — Гай кивнул на Марион. Та побледнела и выхватила стрелу из колчана. Уилл тоже.  
Робин увидел, как Хантингтон напрягся, и чуть не кожей почувствовал, что от Роберта, как от брошенного в воду камня, разошлось нечто колкое и обжигающее. Он поежился и вспомнил, как Гай предупреждал его о том что Хантингтон не потерпит присутствие соперника ни в чем. Один тонкий намек, все лишь тень, и вот уже Хантингтон выхватил Альбион, а следом за ним луки Марион и Уилла ощетинились стрелами.

_«И что ты будешь делать?»  
— Они могут его убить!  
«Она, кстати, тоже. А раньше эта мысль не приходила тебе в голову?»   
— Раньше все было...  
«По-другому? Чем же? А опыт у нее есть, и попытка уже была...»  
— Ну уж нет!  
«Так что ты будешь делать?»_

_Что он будет делать? Да как обычно! Мишенью Робин выбрал Уилла._

_«Почему его, а не Роберта? Только представь, как ты пускаешь стрелу... Кстати, куда именно? Глаз? Горло? Сердце? Живот? Ты же умеешь убивать, не задумываясь, а это всего лишь мишень. Миг — и графский сынок корчится в агонии на траве, а Марион снова твоя! Думаю, она быстро простит тебе смерть... э... возлюбленного. Хочешь, все вернется? Ты, твои друзья, твоя любовь, твой враг?»  
— Не хочу. Это место никогда больше не станет моим. Оно моим и не было, сам знаешь.  
«Почему не станет?»  
— Потому что оно мне не нужно. Это больше не мой путь.  
«А какой тогда твой? И, главное, с кем?»  
— Сгинь! Я знаю, с кем!_

— Робин, что ты с ним разговариваешь? Кинжал под ребра, и вся недолга!  
— Робин? Надо же! Не пыжься, Хантингтон, не похож.   
Эта язвительная усмешка, видимо, стала для Хантингтона последней каплей. Но ни кинжал, ни меч он в ход не пустил, а просто ударил Гая ногой в лицо. Тот отлетел в сторону и упал, упираясь руками в прелую листву. Робин видел, как изо рта Гая потекла струйка крови, а лицо исказилось от ярости. И тут Гай поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на него. Он его видел.  
Проследив за направлением стрелы, он понял, в кого Робин целился, и гнев на его лице сменился удивлением, затем страхом. Когда он вновь повернулся, в его взгляде была почти паника. Он едва заметно дернул головой и беззвучно что-то шепнул разбитыми губами. Похоже, это было «Нет!» Гай не хотел, чтобы Робин хоть как-то выдал свое присутствие.   
Назир тоже заметил эту гримасу рыцаря и разглядел среди густой листвы стрелу и глаза... Зеленые глаза друга, которого считал погибшим и оплакивал все эти три года. В тот же миг таинственный стрелок исчез, но Назир успел понять, в кого тот целился.  
— Все! Ты, Робин, как хочешь, но я его сейчас... — Уилл вознамерился уже покончить с Гаем, все еще лежащим на земле.  
— Нет, Уилл! — остановил его Назир. — Не марай руки о грязь без крайней нужды.   
— Он прав, Скарлет, — поддержал Назира Хантингтон. — Оставь его.   
И добавил:  
— Пока, Гай! Ты, как всегда, не видишь дальше собственного носа, поэтому я тебя прощаю. На этот раз.   
Скарлет, злой из-за того, что месть не удалась, хотел отыграться хоть как-нибудь. Вытащив из ножен меч Гизборна, он вонзил клинок в землю и сломал. Рыцарь скрипнул зубами и дернулся, но Мач держал его на прицеле. Скарлет, может быть, придумал бы еще что-то, но Хантингтон окликнул их, и им пришлось уйти. Через мгновение разбойники растворились в лесу, как никого и не было.  
Гизборн встал, выругался, отряхнулся, поднял обломок с рукоятью и вложил в ножны, видимо, посчитав, что лучше половина меча, чем вообще ничего. Назир, все это время наблюдавший за ним, решил, что пора.  
— Подожди, норманн.   
Тот вздрогнул и обернулся, но не испугался.  
— Тебе-то что нужно?   
— Ты знаешь, что.  
— Разве?  
— Не притворяйся, я тебе не поверю. Где он?  
— Кто?  
— Робин Локсли.   
Рыцарь помолчал немного, потом пожал плечами.  
— Ты спятил, сарацин, он уже три года как мертв.   
— Я знаю, что он жив, и ты, Гизборн, знаешь это тоже. Где он? Я пока спрашиваю по-хорошему.  
— Если ты так уверен, что он жив, пойди да поищи. Может, найдешь.  
— Не советую играть со мной.  
— Да? А в какие игры ты сам играешь, а, сарацин?  
— Что?  
— Я на тебя удивляюсь уже который год. Ты хозяев меняешь, как тетиву у лука. Сначала служил барону, но как только тот отбросил свои дьявольские копыта, перекинулся к его убийце и стал служить Локсли. Потом был лорд Клан, и какое совпадение — его убили тоже. А ты верой и правдой служишь его убийце — Хантингтону. Что дальше будет?   
— Хорошо, Гизборн, не хочешь отвечать по-хорошему...  
— Я тебе уже ответил, и другого ответа у меня нет.  
Кривой клинок с шелестом выскользнул из ножен, острие уперлось Гизборну в ямку под горлом.  
— Наз, он не знает! — воскликнул Робин, выйдя из укрытия. — Он сам настоял на этом, и я вижу, что это было лучшее решение.  
Назир убрал меч в ножны. Медленно, как во сне, подошел к Робину и, замерев на миг, вдруг обнял. Робин обнял его в ответ, но через плечо Назира с отчаянием смотрел в глаза Гаю, который оцепенел при виде такой картины. Назир что-то почувствовал и отстранился. Посмотрел на Робина, потом перевел взгляд на рыцаря. Гизборн отвернулся, но Назир не дал ему уйти, чему Робин был несказанно рад.  
— Постой, норманн, объясни, что здесь происходит.  
— Пускай твой друг и вожак тебе объясняет, — Гай направился к пасущемуся неподалеку вороному.  
— Гай!  
Робину стоило усилий не броситься следом. Зато Назир схватил его за кольчужный капюшон и прижал к стволу дуба, рядом с которым стоял конь.  
— Нет, я хочу знать!

Робин опомнился, сорвался с места и встал между ними, отвел руку Назира в сторону.  
— Наз, я все тебе расскажу, — он повернулся к Гаю: — Прошу, не уходи, мне нужно и тебе многое объяснить.  
— Ты мне уже все объяснил в прошлый раз. Я тебя понял, — отрезал Гай и, отодвинув его, потянулся за поводом.  
— Нет, не все! — Робин схватил его за плечи, развернул к себе. — Гай, я...  
— Надеюсь, твой сарацин будет благоразумно молчать, и его теперешний хозяин о тебе не узнает. Прощай, Робин.  
Назир положил руку на плечо своему другу и господину и слегка сжал, не отпуская, пока Гизборн не скрылся из виду.  
— Наз, почему? Он же...  
В голосе Робина бывший ассасин услышал отчаяние и тоску. И все окончательно встало на свои места. Назир давно подозревал истинную причину порой столь странных и загадочных поступков этих двоих, но сейчас последний кусочек мозаики довершил картину.  
— Робин, друг мой, брат мой, если я хоть что-то в чем-то понимаю, ты еще сможешь объяснить ему все, что хотел, и он поймет.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты оказался прав.  
— Но начни с меня, я многого не понимаю.  
— Это долгая история.  
Рассказывая Назиру обо всем, что так долго скрывал, Робин утешал себя мыслью, что тот не ошибается, и Гай поймет. Все поймет.


	7. Chapter 7

Жалкий остаток лета Гай пытался отвлечься от мыслей о Робине, хоть чем-нибудь, пусть даже турниром. Но вместо турнира он снова вляпался в дерьмо. Гая не удивило вероломство де Рено, все к этому и шло... Его потрясло, что он сам оказался к этому не готов. Куда ему, собственно, было бежать? Как всегда — некуда. В монастыре он не нашел убежища, а лишь опять столкнулся с очевидным.  
Как ни хотелось Гаю прирезать де Рено, но переступить через себя он не смог. Он представил, что берет предложенный ему нож, одним движением рассекает шерифу горло, кровь хлещет на серые монастырские камни, которые не отмыть и не отчистить уже ничем. Де Рено хрипит, выпучив свои рыбьи глаза, а Гай вспарывает ему брюхо, и кишки сизыми змеями вываливаются наружу вместе со всем дерьмом. Но от этой картины, прежде столь желанной, вдруг стало мерзко, и Гай отверг щедрое предложение поганого колдуна. Более того, пришлось спасать шерифа не только от лысого чучела с его кимрами, но и от разбойников.  
Де Рено, видимо, оценил. Иначе как объяснить то, что он внезапно воспылал желанием вернуть своего помощника. Гаю, как обычно, некуда было деться, и пришлось согласиться. Но вмешалась сама судьба. Предоставить Брюйеру труп Хантингтона им не удалось, и пока тот под стенами монастыря Святой Марии ругался с аббатом Хьюго относительно шкуры его братца, Гаю снова пришлось бежать, благо здешние лазейки он знал хорошо. Но по полю лучше было не ходить — увидят и догонят, а вот шервудские кусты впервые сослужили ему хорошую службу.  
В чаще леса, отдышавшись и осмотревшись, Гай нашел небольшую ложбину и спрятался там. Ему нужно было обдумать, что делать дальше. Положение было незавидным. Но, удирая от колдуна и его волков, ему удалось спасти дедов меч. А из монастырской оружейной он прихватил арбалет и две связки болтов. От лесников спрятаться можно — Гай хорошо знал места, по которым его подчиненные предпочитают ходить, и те, куда они не ходят ни при каких обстоятельствах. Сложность заключалась в том, что в этих местах можно было столкнуться с людьми Хантингтона, чего совсем не хотелось. Нет, в Шервуде ему не место, надо как можно скорее уходить.  
Гай нащупал в поясе ключ, лежащий там как насмешка судьбы. Ключ от несуществующего «дома», в попытках обрести который он готов был терпеть, что угодно. Вся его жизнь была в этом, но что бы он ни делал, так ничего и не добился. Попытаться где-нибудь еще? Но куда он пойдет, и что будет делать? У него ничего не осталось. Он проиграл во всем, и свою жизнь в том числе. Гай Гизборн, рыцарь без чести и коня, стал еще и преступником. Он теперь такая же Волчья Голова, как Хантингтон с его бандой. Но, в отличие от них, не сможет столь успешно скрываться в лесу, да и не хочет, если честно.  
Чего он добился за... Сколько лет он барахтается в этом болоте в надежде хоть на дюйм продвинуться вперед и получить пусть не что-то хорошее, но хоть не полное дерьмо? Пять или шесть? Все эти годы он пытался выслужиться перед шерифом и королем — не оценили и не оценят никогда, следовало понять сразу. Стремился добиться мизерной независимости от грошового жалованья — не получилось. Что он делал не так? Почему все его попытки рассыпались в прах?  
Но хуже всего, что силы были потрачены еще и на иллюзию, что если любить кого-то достаточно долго и достаточно сильно, стараться сделать все, что от тебя зависит, на твою любовь ответят. Пусть даже не полюбят, но хотя бы примут то, что ты предлагаешь и даешь. О, вот на эту сладкую сказку за всю свою бессмысленную жизнь он польстился не раз и не два! Но последняя попытка переплюнула все предыдущие и по степени безумия, и по степени провала. Ведь он даже не женщину выбрал, но и это не главное. Самое безумное и ужасное, что он выбрал врага. Хотя, справедливости ради, не настолько уж Локсли был врагом, если с остальными сравнить. Неужели потому и выбрал? И оказался в ловушке собственных чувств и...  
Легкий, почти неуловимый шорох сбоку заставил Гая вздрогнуть, но обернуться он не успел: кто-то схватил его и зажал рот ладонью. Он рванулся, но его опрокинули на спину... а сверху прыгнул Робин. Одной ладонью прикрыл рот Гаю, а палец другой руки приложил к своим губам. Взгляд у него был шальной и умоляющий. Наконец, Робин медленно отвел руку, слез с Гая и поманил за собой, все так же молча.  
И Гай пошел за ним. Зачем? Опять в порыве безумной надежды непонятно на что? Мелькнула мысль, что до конца своей жизни он будет болтаться в этом замкнутом круге. И следующая, как утешение — скорее всего, это будет продолжаться недолго. Но сейчас под его ногами была такая козья тропа, о существовании которой в здешних местах он и не подозревал.

*

**  
Робин наблюдал за Гаем вот уже несколько часов, и то, что он видел, его пугало, более того, вселяло леденящий ужас. Рыцарь сидел неподвижно, уставившись в огонь, и за все время, что они шли в пещеру, да и потом тоже, не сказал ни слова. Он был здесь — и как будто за тысячи миль отсюда. В таком состоянии Робин не видел его никогда. Даже перед лицом смерти он был живым. А сейчас здесь сидела только оболочка, пустая, холодная и почти мертвая. Тогда как дух, неугомонный и беспокойный, бесстрашный и неудержимый огненный дух, наполняющий это тело жизнью, был где-то в другом месте. Глядя, как языки пламени отражаются в остекленевших глазах, которые прежде сами сияли, Робин не знал что сделать, как вернуть Гая.

«Сказать».  
— Что?  
«То, что ты должен был сказать уже давно».

Но как же сложно начать! Робин подсел к Гаю вплотную и, чтобы хоть как-то привлечь внимание, произнес:  
— Здесь ты в безопасности, никто, кроме Назира, не знает об этом месте.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — тихо отозвался вдруг Гай, так и не сводя пустых глаз с пламени.  
— Потому что ты в беде, и я хочу тебе помочь, — Робин задумался на миг: — Как ты уже не однажды помог мне.  
— Завтра я уйду, так будет лучше. Для всех.  
— Нет, не будет! Ни для кого не будет! — Робин схватил его за плечи и развернул к себе. — Когда Назир рассказал мне, что произошло, я подумал... Я испугался. За тебя.  
— Что? — Гай растерянно смотрел на Робина, но в глазах появилась искра. — А как он тебя нашел?  
— Я рассказал ему, но это не важно — он не предаст нас.  
— Что ты ему рассказал?  
— То, что ему нужно было знать, но это не главное! Гай, я понимаю, что ты сейчас...  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь! Моей жизни, по сути, нет. И ничего больше не будет.  
— Нет, Гай, выслушай меня. Прошу.  
Гай молчал, но не порывался встать, и Робин решил воспользоваться этим, чтобы наконец выложить все начистоту.  
— У меня долго не получалось сказать тебе, но... Все не так просто и... Понимаешь, нет случайностей. Наша встреча тогда была для нас обоих судьбой. Наверное, она была предопределена, а я слишком поздно это понял, и мы оба шли путем ошибок. Для тебя были только война и служба, для меня — то, что я считал предназначением. Сейчас тебе кажется, что все бессмысленно, но ты просто не привык к другому. И я тоже так раньше думал. Думал, что смысл моей жизни быть Сыном Хэрна, следовать его заповедям и помогать людям. Отомстить моим врагам, наконец! Но потом понял, что эти действия имели смысл, пока совершались, но после них ничего не оставалось. Совсем ничего! Этот путь никуда не приводит, это замкнутый круг. Я всерьез полагал, что ты — мой враг, и я ненавижу тебя, но оказалось вовсе не так. Я понял, что ненавижу тебя за то же, за что и люблю. Но люблю неизмеримо, видимо, поэтому и возненавидел. Я думал, моя судьба — это Марион, а вышло так, что я вижу, как она счастлива с другим, и в моей душе нет ни капли ревности. Я с легкостью отпустил ее, но мне тяжело без тебя. Я думал, что Шервуд мой дом, и мне больше ничего не нужно, но, когда вернулся, то понял, что без тебя все это не имеет значения. Без тебя мой дом пуст и не нужен мне. Оказывается, ты тоже мой дом, Гай. И я хочу стать тем же для тебя. Я не прошу тебя принять это, просто предлагаю. И готов ждать твоего решения. И если ты согласишься, то это навсегда, что бы ни случилось.  
Гай потрясенно смотрел на него, не в силах произнести ни слова. Наконец он с трудом выдавил:  
— Ты это вот сейчас... серьезно?  
— А разве похоже на шутку?  
— Робин, я... — он судорожно сглотнул и хрипло прошептал: — Я не смогу быть тем, кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был... Я нищий безродный ублюдок без совести и чести, который всю жизнь занимает не свое место.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был кем-то, мне нужен ты, — Робин обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался лбом ко лбу. — И твое место рядом со мной, как и мое подле тебя. Ведь я тоже все время, что был Сыном Хэрна, чувствовал себя не там, где должен был быть. Чувствовал, что делаю что-то не то, но отмахивался от этого. Мы оба оказались не там, где должны быть, и не теми, кем должны быть. Особенно друг для друга... Но сейчас мы можем это изменить.  
— Робин, ты будешь жалеть... — Гай будто давал ему возможность одуматься, изменить свое решение. — А я не прощу себе, если не получится...  
Так вот в чем дело!  
— Нет, никогда я не буду жалеть, и тем более об этом.  
Робин впился губами в губы Гая. Пусть это окажется их первый и последний поцелуй, но не сделать этого он не мог. И Гай ответил, судорожно прижал его к себе, словно боялся выпустить, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Робин подался вперед, опрокинул Гая на пол пещеры так быстро, чтобы тот не успел передумать.

***  
Гай слушал и не верил своим ушам. То, что говорил Робин, все эти годы в тайне даже от самого себя думал он сам. А когда Робин начал целовать его, Гаю показалось, что он сейчас умрет.  
Он не помнил точно, что они вытворяли, катаясь по полу пещеры. Гай как сквозь морок слышал стоны Робина, переходящие в крик, на краю затуманенного удовольствием сознание мелькнула мысль, что ему больно. Он хотел было отстраниться, но Робин уронил его обратно на себя с гневным воплем: «Остановишься, убью!»  
То, что вытворял с ним Робин, в иное время заставило бы Гая сгореть со стыда и устрашиться геенны огненной, но сейчас ему было на все плевать. Мало-мальски осознавать произошедшее он начал только когда они, далеко не сразу, но все же перебрались в постель из шкур.  
— Если это сон, то я не хочу просыпаться, — пробормотал Гай.  
— А я тем более, — заявил Робин, сладко потягиваясь и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Да еще и зажмурился.  
Гай обнял его и зарылся лицом в спутанные волосы.  
— Я тебе не очень больно сделал?  
Робин пальцем погладил шрам у него на плече и усмехнулся.  
— Тот, кто оставил тебе эту отметину, наверняка сделал больнее. Так что даже и сравнивать нельзя.  
Гай вздохнул, а Робин вдруг приподнялся на локте и смущенно посмотрел на него.  
— Это ведь не я тебе шрам оставил?  
— Этот? Нет... Тот, кто это сделал, уже давно мертв. Ты оставил мне другой.  
— Знаю, прости.  
— Забудь.  
— Сам знаешь, что не получится.  
Гай снова вздохнул.  
— Знаю. И еще я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы поверить, что ты удовольствуешься спокойной жизнью. Так что все твои слова, что ты не Сын Хэрна, и ему все равно, и про бессмысленность действий... Как только все уляжется, ты опять возьмешься за старое.  
— Не возьмусь, честное слово. То был неправильный путь, который никуда не привел, но наверняка где-то есть другой, и я его найду. Или даже несколько. Это все не важно, важно, что я хочу разделить этот путь с тобой.  
— Уверен?  
— Как никогда.  
— Сразу, разбойник из меня плохой и защитник справедливостей тоже. Я больше по другой части.  
— Никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
— Смотри, потом не жалуйся.  
— И не подумаю. Из тебя хороший помощник шерифа... был! Но это дело прошлое.  
— Угу... тогда ладно, — Гай сделал вид, что поверил. — Давай-ка лучше спать. Завтра наверняка будет непростой день.  
— День будет очень простой, потому что мы никуда не идем. И послезавтра тоже, и вообще до конца недели.  
— Что, даже на охоту? Не хочется тебя огорчать, но, кажется, здесь нет ничего съедобного.  
— Найдем. Но я с удовольствием поохочусь на тебя.  
— Если как в прошлый раз, с шерифом, то лучше не надо.  
— Нет, в прошлый раз мне тоже не понравилось. У меня другая идея.  
— Какая же?  
— Завтра расскажу. Уверен, это тебе понравится.  
— М-да? — с сомнением буркнул Гай.  
— Точно, — сонно ответил Робин, пристраивая голову на его плече.  
И Гай вдруг подумал, что ему и правда понравится. Даже если это будет нечто совершенно безумное.

***

Засыпая, Робин думал: что бы ни сулило им будущее, они встретят его вместе. Однажды он уже совершил ошибку, уехал, так и не уговорив Гая отправиться с ним, и жалел об этом каждую минуту. Все могло кончиться плохо для них обоих, да почти что так и кончилось, но, хвала Хэрну, все обошлось. Больше Робин так рисковать не собирался. На этот раз он своего рыцаря не упустит. 


End file.
